The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of chronic, passive antibody immunotherapy in patients with CF with endobronchial colonization by mucoid Pseudomonas aeruginosia. It will also assess the efficacy of monthly MEP IVIG in reducing the frequency of acute pulmonary exacerbations over one year in patients with mild to moderate pulmonary disease.